Shattered Glass
by Czj221
Summary: The story of two star crossed lovers cursed by they're want and need to be released from the cruel cycle of fate. Following them through life, death, and reincarnation through different worlds. Accompanying them on their final journey to break this cruel reality that fate is not always under our control but can be changed by a matter of will.
1. Dreams and Reality

Destiny, is it something that sends us off on an inevitable path? Or is it the complete opposite leaving us at a crossroad and leading us down the path we truly desire for ourselves?

For those that believe in destiny, do they desire a scapegoat they can blame for all of the bad that has occurred in their life? Or do they wish for a celestial being to be in control of decisions they find too hard to make for themselves?

As for the other party that does not believe, do they wish to be in control of their own future or path that is to come? Or do they just refuse the idea of an existence capable of deciding ones future or path?

Or do they chose to take the path less traveled by? The idea that there is such a being capable of controlling ones future but to ignore and fight its very existence for a path made of completely you own will. An idea that indeed does not go unnoticed by such a righteous being, and one that is not easily forgiven, one that comes with a hefty price.

"Hitsuzen" (destiny or fate) witnesses the birth, life, death, and reincarnation of two such people who refuse to bow down to the rules of fate. Constantly fighting the inevitable to one day be able to be together, proving that one such Hitsuzen does not control the lives we live.

Now as the tale is to be spun we might consider such people as our "star crossed lovers", who indeed venture across the stars to one day be able to reach the other once more.

Chapter 1

The glistening water in the pond reflected the beauty that surrounded it, the lightly shaded pink petals of the surrounding sakura trees that slowly floated down to softly touch the surface of the pond. The bridge overlooking the small pond reflected the face of a person of unspeakable beauty, her golden hair swayed softly with the rhythm of the breeze as her hazel orbs studied the surface of the pond with a determined glare.

"You'll get wrinkles if you glare at things like that, ojou-chan." A voice said with a light laugh from behind the girl. A young man now stood beside the girl his gaze also attracted towards the surface of the water. Tufts of pink hair, comparable to the sakura blooms, could be seen spiking off into too different directions without the slightest hint of an organized pattern, suggesting sleep was still wearing off. Tired charcoal orbs stared into the reflected ones of the girl.

"Well there would be no need to glare if my father wasn't so stingy!" The young woman said as she quickly turned around to look at the young male, her long silk kimono fluttering with her every movement. An intricate design of butterflies embroidered the entirety of the ensemble, her wooden sandals lightly stomping the ground as she pouted. Not to mention the cleavage that was left for the world to see that she deemed as her displaying her "femininity."

"Why would the Lord have a reason to be stingy with his favorite and only daughter?" The man said with slight amusement. He was outfitted with his usual guards' form of dress (a blue and with hakama) with his trusty sword at his side, which he had unusually named Happy. His lightly chiseled face offered a light grin to the pouting girl. "Especially with Ojou-chan's birthday coming up so soon."

"That's just it, Asahi, my father intends to sell me to the highest bidder when my 18th birthday comes around!" She said making her breasts slightly bob up and down as she raised and dropped her hands in an exasperated motion. "He no longer hears reason, giving up his own daughter for a few more yen. It's unforgivable!" She declared with a voice thick of anger. Turning to her male companion she finally notices the scowl that graces his features, his murderous aura permeating the air.

"_How dare he!_" Asahi whispers in a deathly low growl. The girl quickly, but gently, places her hands on either side of his face forcing him to stare directly at her.

"Asahi, he will never! Ever! Tear us apart, and that is a promise." The girl says with a smile, she follows with a whisper that could scarcely be heard. "You that I love you, Asahi." Leaning her head against his own.

"Chiharu… I love you too." He breathed out as he leaned closer to Chiharu's lips, capturing them in one fell swoop. As the wind blew her free falling hair blew around the two, hiding them from curious eyes.

"Haaaaahh!" Lucy woke up with a gasp, quickly breathing in and out trying to refill her lungs with much needed oxygen. She quickly stood up throwing the hotels comforter on the ground, stumbling through the mess of clothes on the floor to reach the pink journal that patiently sat on the table on the opposite side of the room. Grasping at any writing instrument that lay scattered on the desk, finally deciding on a flowery pink pen, she quickly jotted down her dream recalling all of the details down to the last petal. When she finally had finally finished writing she sagged back into a chair with an exhausted sigh, placing a hand over her tired eyes. Her eyes scanned the desk once more, glancing at the various notes and drawings that covered it. She lightly picked up a drawing that had lain under a stack of messily piled papers, which accurately depicted the man from her dream, down to the pink hair and black eyes.

"_Why do I keep dreaming of you._"


	2. And so it begins

Chapter 2

"EEEEEEEHH! There's only one magic store in this town?" I said with disbelief. The man on the other side of the counter looked upon me with disinterest. His weird looking clownish features giving off the aloof vibe, which really contrasted with the bright colors decorating his clothes.

"That's right miss, only about 10% of the people in this town can actually practice magic. So this store is mainly to attract traveling mages." He said matter-o-factly, puffing out a sigh before returning his face to what seemed to be his signature scowl.

"Ahhh!" I sighed. "Well this was a bust…" As I was about to turn and leave, the old man suddenly seemed to be taking an interest! _Come on really how fickle can a person be!_

"Young lady please don't say that. Stay, look around. I promise it will be worth your time!" He said almost wagging an invisible tail, _he almost reminds me of a puppy_. I sighed as the man went through various displays of magic that even furthered my want to leave, until he happened upon a silver key.

"White Doggy!" I shrieked. "I've been looking for this one for a while! How much is it?" I said with a rising excitement.

"20000 jewels." He said, to my disappointment.

"I wonder how much this key could be." I said hoping for negotiation.

"20000 jewels." He pushed bluntly.

"How much do you think it is, _Dandy Mister_" I said in my most seductive voice, presenting my breasts for extra insurance.

"A 1000 jewel discount… 1000 jewels! Is my sex appeal not worth more! Ugh!" I angrily kicked at a shops sign, taking in the _Kyaaas! _I noticed in the background I turned my head curiously sneaking a peak.

"A famous mage is in town!" One yelled.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Another shrieked.

"Salamander I said in thought… Ah!" I said in a eureka moment. "That Salamander! He's in town?" _I wonder what he looks like._ I thought while I snuck towards the crowd of girls surrounding him, _damn! He's popular. _As I approached the mob like formation surrounding the fire mage I caught a glimpse of the man myself, _he's hot!_

_Why does he look so good?_

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

His passionate gaze swept over mine, I turned my eyes embarrassed for even _looking_ him in the eyes. I chanced another glance at the beautiful-

"IGNEEL!" Huh?

"IGNEEL!" I turned my head confused and located the source of the noise, a boy around my age bulldozing through the mob of girls with… pink hair? No, no, no that's not possible; dreams are supposed to stay dreams, as in not _real_.

"IGNEEL!" The alluringly familiar voice called, not being to help myself I once again returned my attention to the boy studying him intensely. He had the same eyes that I remember staring at this morning, the deep charcoal black full of life contrary to their dark color. The pink hair was another dead giveaway, still disheveled as if he had rolled around in his bed throughout the night. Although the amount of clothing on this version of the boy in my dreams had most definitely decreased, which wasn't all that unpleasant. He was definitely well built but had the softness of a young man in his facial features.

He finally tripped over the remaining girls and went to stare at the one who was called Salamander. "You're not Igneel." He said plainly, with an almost disappointed expression he stood up and walked away from the man gaining the attention from those still fawning him. The fire mage obviously peeved at his actions strode to the retreating male and stopped him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Young man, surely you would like an autograph from the famous fire mage they call Salamander. HAHAHAHA!" The man said with a hearty laugh, staring intently into the boys eyes. The anticipation from the crowd of female fans was almost suffocating.

"No thanks." Was all he said before turning yet again to walk away from the chaos. Battle cries sounded as an ensuing surge of angry women pushed towards what they referred to as an ungrateful male.

"Aaaaaah!" Was all I heard of the young man from my dreams before he disappeared. As I lost sight of him I felt my heart tug, and tears stung the corner of my eyes. _Asahi…_

As the crowd dispersed, entranced by the show being put on by the very unimpressive fire mage, I wandered over towards where the trampled young man lay. Next to him was a small blue cat, trying but failing to lift him up. The closer I got the more my heart soared, my hands slowing reaching towards this man I did not even know. _Asahi… can I finally touch you once again?_

Just as my hand was about to touch the man, he sat up. I quickly tucked my hand behind my back, tilting my head I asked, "Do you need any help there?"

He jumped as if just noticing my presence and responded with a curt nod, his eyes shown with shock and curiosity. "Thank you." He said almost breathlessly.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for your help back there." He still stared at me with wonder twinkling in his childish eyes. "My names Lucy, what's yours?" I said genuinely curious.

My questioned finally registered and seemed to break free from whatever thought that had trapped him. He gave me a wide grin and replied, "Natsu, my names Natsu."

"And I'm happy!" Said the small blue cat that stood by Asa- Natsu's foot.

"Well nice to meet you both! Since you helped with that problem back there caould I treat you guys to some food?" I asked, _I can't let him leave me again_.

"We can't bother yo-" Happy started as both Natsu and Happy's stomach growled with a loud and angry _Grrrrrr!_ Both of the boys blushed.

"Well then I guess that settles it! You two are coming with me."

"Alright food!" They both cheered.

_And thus this fateful meeting signifies the beginning of their journey. _


	3. Those We Protect

Author's Note: Firstly, I would just like to thank all that are currently and all that will be reading my story. Secondly, I am currently in my sophomore in high school, which means at some points in my story when chapter releases are a little late blame piles of homework and long tennis practice. Now on to chapter 3…

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

From my spot on the ground, still confused as to why I was there, I could tell that she was definitely something to look at. There wasn't a reason as to why I thought this, maybe it was my super awesome dragon senses or maybe it was something else, I really couldn't tell. This was unnerving, I didn't like the feeling… but in a way I did.

I normally didn't notice the small things about people I knew, let alone a complete and total stranger. Somehow though I noticed how her short blonde hair caught the light when she moved ever so slightly and shimmered like pure gold. Or how her hazel brown eyes seemed to read me like a book when she looked at me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of her that I didn't notice her reach her hand out in front of me as she asked me, "Do you need any help there?" I took her hand and took shaky breaths as I felt a tingling sensation sneak up my arm, spreading throughout my body.

"Thank you." I whispered in a breathy voice, still trying to keep up with my reaction to her touch. I stared at her in wonder, _why does she make me feel this way?_ Questions sped through my head at a mile a minute.

She smells like strawberries and vanilla… why is that scent so familiar?

Why do I know this face?

Why do I want to touch her so bad?

Do I know her?

Does she know me?

Why do I feel all tingly?

Does she make me feel tingly?

Do I want to know her, if she makes me feel this way?

"No problem. It's the least I could do for your help back there." I barely registered the question until I heard her follow up with. "My names Lucy, what's yours?" Quickly breaking the spell her gaze had me under, I replied with my signature grin.

"Natsu, my names Natsu."

_I want to know her._

"And I'm Happy!" My little blue friend said, although I don't remember him being there.

_I want to know her._

"Well nice to meet you both! Since you helped with that problem back there could I treat you guys to some food?" Before I could answer her question Happy replied for me.

Being polite Happy said, "We can't bother yo-"

_No! I can't let her leave!_ I thought in a panicked voice.

Both Happy and my stomach let out a loud angry growl. _Grrrr!_ Happy and I blushed instantly.

Without leaving room for a reply she adamantly said. "Well then I guess that settles it! You two are coming with me." She kinda reminds me of Erza in a way, I said with shivers going down my spine.

But the reminder of food made me yell out in excitement, "Alright food!" Happy chimed in with me. She giggled.

_I want to know her._

As we headed towards the restaurant I couldn't help but stare at her, the way she walked so animatedly bouncing with each step she took. She was talking but I didn't hear a word she said, I could only stare at her mouth as it formed words. _My personality is being really bipolar, come on! Food! Think about food!_

Lucy's POV

I couldn't help but feel that Asa-_Natsu! His name is Natsu!_ _God! I feel like I'm being possessed by Chiharu! _Well, I couldn't help but feel that _Natsu_ wasn't listening to me when I was talking, although Happy was listening to me very intently. He probably just wanted food. I guessed because every few minutes I would see him get this really crazed look in his eyes as he whispered fiercely, "_Fish!"_

Either way I continued to talk as we walked down the cobble stone streets of Port Haregeon. Countless signs advertising things from books to fish I looked forward keeping my eyes on anything else besides Natsu. I couldn't help but avoid my gaze because if I didn't I wouldn't take my eyes off of him, and then he would think that I was weird.

We approached a quaint little restaurant near the water, as I was about to open the door Happy ran and yelled a battle cry of, "FISH!"

I giggled and turned toward Natsu, not making eye contact and said, "I get the feeling that he really likes fish." He didn't reply right away, but I could feel his eyes burning holes into me.

He finally replied with an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

_He definitely thinks I'm weird_. I thought with a sigh.

One thing was for sure was that I was going to be broke at the end of this meal. I watched as the two devoured plates and plates of food that would probably be equivalent to at least 30 of my own meals. Pretty unlucky aren't I, running into a man my subconscious _made-up_ and emptying my wallet in only a day, that wasn't over yet.

I started talking to myself again, ranting on and on about my problems, which I'm sure they didn't hear. They only started showing interest when I mentioned that I was a mage on the hunt for a guild.

"You know Natsu and I are mages too." Happy said. At this I started to laugh hysterically, he definitely was a funny cat.

"You…*breathes*… and _him_…*chuckles*…are mages." When Happy just nodded enthusiastically, I started to laugh again but this time I stood up and bowed. "Well then Mr. Mages I believe I should be on my way, I still have a lot of guild hunting to do. Bye!" With this I turned, without looking back to notice a very stiff Natsu.

Why am I even bothering with this party? Ah, yes I remember, this dunce that calls himself Salamander told me he would get me into Fairy Tail. So here I am sitting on a boat in formal wear, and the man of the hour isn't present. His entourage is though, I swear all of the girls in the city are on this boat.

"Are you Miss Lucy?" A big man dressed in a tux asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"The Salamander requests your presence in his office." He says as he turns to lead me to his office. _God! Could this guy sound more pretentious! "The Salamander requests your presence…" Who does this guy think he is!_

As I walked into the room I noticed the large sheet hanging behind a pair of couches, one facing the other. I sat down on the facing opposite to 'The Salamander', studying his relaxed posture.

"Miss Lucy, I'm so glad you could come." He said leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His mouth curled up into weird mix of what others could see as seductive and a snarl.

"Well the only reason I'm here, Salamander, is because you promised me something. I can assume I'm here for you to follow through on that promise?'' I said bluntly trying to cut through all of the pointless chit chat.

The snarl came out in full force when he said, "I'm afraid not Miss Lucy." The curtain fell and I could see all of the girls from the port gagged and tied up, still sleeping peacefully unaware of their position. I moved my hand to my belt to grab one of my trusty keys, when I felt the weight of two hands come from behind and latch onto my arms. Of course, I screamed. Loudly.

"NATSUUUU!" As soon as the words left my mouth a loud crash sounded, _BOOM!_ Natsu stood in front of me with burning flames in his eyes. Though he definitely looked frightening, I wasn't scared. What he said next is what scared me, words flowing out almost in a possessed fashion.

"_Who dare hurts my Lady Chiharu!"_ He let out with a roar.


	4. The allure of blue flames

Author's Awesomeness: You know at first I thought awesomeness sounded a little conceded but then I thought of something my mother always told me… "Lying is never ok!" So there it is, the blunt truth. So you know what I think my awesomeness deserves my fellow, but few, readers… I need more people to read! So if you find my pure, blinding, awesome story of awesomeness, awesome then go tell somebody for goodness sake! Get your friends, family, or significant others to read! You could even go down the slightly creepier path, like creating an account for your cat or dog or parakeet and read it to them; word of mouth spreads pretty far. Well as I'm sure the majority of you would have skipped this part and gone straight to the actual chapter, you sneaks, let's finally move on. Let the awesomeness begin!

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

I was wandering aimlessly around the port city of Harugeon (Someone please correct my spelling because I know it's wrong) still bummed about Lucy's disappearance from lunch earlier that day. I felt Happy, who was currently residing on my right shoulder, pat me on the head in a calming gesture.

"Don't worry Natsu! I'm sure we'll see Lucy again." I stared at him with an expression of calm adoration.

"How would you know that, Partner?" I asked, slightly amused at the topic. _He knows me so well._

"Because she gave me a fish, of course!" He said with overwhelming enthusiasm, adding a little puff to his cheeks. I laughed heartily at his logic.

"You know you're probably right Happy." I said patting him on the head in a fatherly gesture, reassuring him that I was fine. He smiled at me, beaming at his accomplishment in being able to get me out of a funk.

All was well as we walked through the twists and turns of the alleys and streets that made up the thriving city, until I heard her scream. It was a high-pitched call for help from a person who meant something more to me than I could describe in words.

"NATSUUU!" I honestly don't know what happened.

A switch flipped.

And there I was.

And there she was.

I couldn't control the words that flew out of my mouth in that next moment, all I knew was that this person… this beautiful person needed my help, nothing more.

"_Who dare hurts my Lady Chiharu!"_ I roared. My instincts kicked in and it didn't matter that I was on a boat, something that usually caused horrific symptoms to rise through my awe inspiring and amazing personality.

My vision narrowed dangerously aimed firstly at the two who shakily gripped onto Lucy and then towards the man who I had met earlier in the day. I felt the heat of my flames, giving off a slightly ethereal bluish glow flicker slowly up my fingers that twitched slightly with anger. My anger rose to ferocity in a matter of seconds, quickly releasing Lucy from the clutches of those men and then turning slowly towards the cowering man on the couch. His features were hidden slightly due to the passing of clouds but his scent was the same, _death_. I walked slowly to tease the man and when I had finally reached him I wasted no time and lifted him up by his neck squeezing tightly.

The quick flapping of wings caught my attention…

"Natsu what are you doing!" Happy yelled in a terrified voice.

_As an annoyance…_

I turned glaring at the source of that incessant flapping noise, I was about to send a small blue flame towards the small blue flying cat when I heard…

"_Asahi! Enough!"_ With that I dropped the man, who might I add was already unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. Turned swiftly and landed on one knee facing the woman that might as well have been the center of my universe.

With an arm finally crossed over my chest in a form of absolute submission I replied with a hasty, _"I'm sorry, Lady Chiharu."_ I dared not to look at my love and master, blue fire still licked lazily over my body when I felt the touch of her hand on my shoulder.

"_Rise, Asahi." _She said, with her voice hitching on my name. Those watching from the sidelines dared not move afraid for that if they did not let the scene play out they would be the next unconscious on the floor.

I looked into her eyes, taking her in, I noticed a ghostly form of Sakura blossoms hazily floating around her. Her hair was no longer long, but barely touching her shoulders; her eyes though were that of what I remembered, fierce with determination and touch of softness. She hesitantly rose her hand to meet my cheek, caressing it softly as I leaned into it and the warmth it produced. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as she touched me, almost as if she were touching only an illusion.

"_Can I finally touch you again, my dear Asahi?"_ She said with a sad smile that almost broke my heart, my thumb moved to brush the tears out of her eyes before they fell.

I only smiled and said, _"My Lady can do whatever she wants."_ I whispered the last part with a chuckle, but as soon as I saw her smile so brightly I could no longer contain myself. Blue flames erupted around us, spreading quickly through the ship burning everything in sight with a _hiss_. While the flames that surrounded us only caressed us like the hands of a mother holding her new born babe. I hungrily captured her lips, earning a small gasp from her as I did so, our mouths moved in sync almost trying to consume the other in a battle for the twos overwhelming need for the other.

I could hear the small annoying cat through the noise of now conscious women and frightened men scampering on deck each jumping over the boats deck in rapid succession, calling for help through what looked like a crystal ball, but I didn't care for those around us.

I could only feel the dizzying shocks her touch sent through me as held on to me trying to get more of this intoxicating feeling that we shared in this moment.

I could only hear her quick breaths, as she tried to grasp at air in between our kisses that felt like a shot of whiskey, so exhilarating and terrifying all in that one moment fearing the thought of running out.

I could only smell her intoxicating and alluring mixture of vanilla and strawberries that I inhaled with each breath.

I could only taste the sweet sheen of sweat that covered her face, due to the activities we were engaging in.

I could only see the darkness that enclosed me with my closed eyes, heightening my other senses taking in all of the pleasure.

The moment came to an end to soon…

I felt the edge of my consciousness and as I feared My Lady was as well. I felt her sag forward slightly breaking the kiss with her breaths coming out raggedly.

She looked at me with a sad smile and said, _"My dear Asahi, I love you."_ With one final kiss, _"We will meet again soon…"_ She whispered and crumpled into my embrace.

I steadied myself but then steadily lowered both of our tired bodies to the floor of the crippled boat. _"My Lady Chiharu, We will indeed meet again, I love you too…"_ I whispered as I let the beckoning darkness enrapture me into another long sleep with My Lady still enclosed in my embrace.


	5. The Choice Between Fate and Lies

Author's Notes: So maybe I came on to strong the last time, I mean about the reading not the awesomeness. So maybe you don't want to tell anybody… I get it :**(. What you could do though is review, I loooooooooove feedback. Comment and tell if my story sounds bad or maybe comment and say that it's awesome, whatever works. So you sneaks (I know you didn't just read all of that) let's continue. Let the awesomeness begin!

Chapter 5

Screams.

Blood.

Bodies.

It was everywhere and I didn't know what to do with it.

Do I leave and run?

Do I stay and fight?

Where is my love?

Where is my Asahi?

Is he dead?

Is he alive?

Is he looking for me?

Should I be looking for him?

What should I do?

What do I do?

_What do I do!?_

_Fairy Tail_

A scream tried to pry its way out of my lips, but I wouldn't let it.

Take it in.

Calmly.

Slowly.

You're not really there.

That's not really you.

That's not really happening.

There is nobody screaming for help.

There is no blood.

There are no bodies.

My breaths were coming out raggedly, something that would result from a marathon. I dared not to open my eyes just yet, the images were still there. I lay still, imitating one of those poor souls I witnessed in my dream or vision or memories whatever it was I wasn't entirely sure yet. I had been having these dreams for quite a while, they plagued my thoughts as I lay asleep peacefully in my bed enrapturing me in a series of passionate or horrific images.

As I slowly felt my senses returning to my own body, not that of Chiharu's, I felt warmth. It felt like heaven to my dulled and frazzled nerves, so I snuggled closer to the source of that soothing feeling. As my hearing returned though I heard worried mutterings that were unfamiliar to me, _unfamiliar._ I panicked, rushing to regain my senses… I felt it abruptly. It felt as if my nerves were being slowly electrocuted and disconnected all in an instant, this had happened before… but it had never been this bad.

I let out an ear piercing shriek.

My body was convulsing uncontrollably, little electric sparks could be seen by those watching.

It hurt.

It hurt so _badly._

Then it was warm.

Very warm.

The warmth started in my chest and snuck its way through my body alleviating the pains racking my body. I felt a hand touch my face, it was warm… and very soft. My eyes fluttered open as I looked into the eyes of the person healing me, _Asahi._ As soon as my eyes open relief filled his face, which was quickly replaced by half lidded eyes and a sagging hand that was dragged across my face until he yet again laid there peacefully on the cot we were both occupying.

When heard a brief _ahem!_ I turned my head to see a group of people surrounding us with mouths agape. I laughed, in relief, in shock, in happiness. I tried to turn and greet the people properly but noticed that I was held in a bone shattering hold by the one and only Natsu, his face peaceful as he slept. I couldn't move. He was in the way. So I did what anyone would have done, I kicked him… in the balls. He yelped and fell off of the bed in one quick garbled motion.

Sitting up and turning to the curious faces; one who I noticed was laughing uncontrollably rolling on the floor, who I might add was missing the majority of his clothing. I scanned the other faces briefly before saying, "Hello, my name is Lucy. I'm assuming I'm in Fairy Tail?" The others looked upon me with shocked expressions, as a small old man came to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Master Makarov, can I ask how you knew you were in Fairy Tail?" Makarov said with a curious expression. I thought quickly trying to come up with some plausible excuse to tell the man and those surrounding… but then again I guess there was no point in lying.

With a sigh I said, "Before I tell you I need you to remove Natsu from the room." I said bluntly nodding my head towards the male that was still unconscious, a pained expression gracing his features.

"Very well." He said, ignoring the dumbfounded stares from those that sat around him. "Mirajane, can you please take Natsu downstairs."

"Okay, Master!" She said a chipper tone, grabbing and almost throwing the young unconscious male over the railing. "All done!" She said dusting off her hands. All eyes were now back on her.

Folding my hands in my lap as I looked into the curious faces and began my story, from the beginning. "Firstly, I knew I was going to end up in Fairy Tail because someone in a dream told me." The first to speak up was a woman with flaming red hair.

"What do you mean a dream? What does this have to do with Natsu? Was Natsu in your dream? When…" She fired off questions left and right earning a silencing hand from the Master.

"One question at a time please, Erza." He said soothingly.

"Secondly, the one in the dream who told me that I would be here was… myself." They stared at me dumbstruck, obviously not understanding. I shook my hands in front of me quickly waving off their questions before they even had a chance to speak. "Let me just start from the beginning…" I took a deep breath and then released it as I began to speak. "I started to have these dreams or visions or memories or whatever these are a when I was still relatively small. At first it was just snippets, like a breeze or the touch of a hand… but then it got _bad._ I was reliving battle scenes and assassinations and… just _blood._" I said lamely, their faces were intrigued as if pushing me to continue. "Not all of them were unpleasant, but it was still terrifying for a child to go through this. Another problem was, when I'm having a vision my senses completely disappear into the body of Chiharu. What you just witnessed was one of those situations. I'm normally ok if I just let them return naturally… but you scared when I heard unfamiliar voices so I forced them to come back and that's what happened." They all shared a guilty look on their face; when I was about to reassure them the one known as Mirajane spoke.

"Who is Chiharu?" She asked.

Releasing a shuddering breath I said, "Chiharu is the one who told me where I was. She was a Miko, what you would consider a seer. She witnessed future events; and sometimes when I'm in her head I predict things in a similar way." The boy that was on the ground now rose, losing his pants in the process.

"What does this have to do with Natsu?" He asked.

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, "The thing is when I met Natsu the other morning I was completely caught off guard, you see Chiharu had a lover… Natsu just happened to look _just_ like yesterday morning. But when I was on that boat and he rescued me he called me… Chiharu." The others gasped as I continued. "Natsu's name was Asahi. Asahi was Chiharu's bodyguard, assigned to her by her father for his amazing spiritual abilities. Chiharu had moments like mine and he was use his blue flames to calm and heal her."

"So that's why Natsu was wielding a blue flame earlier…" Master muttered.

"Exactly. Although I don't remember what happened after Natsu called me Chiharu, I do know one thing. You must never tell Natsu about this." I said with a determined glare towards the few that were in the room.

Erza sputtered and said, "But he has a right to know, you cannot decide that!" Thoughts of protest were voiced as I started to fume with anger.

"You have no idea!" I yelled silencing them efficiently. "You have no idea what he will have to go through! The pain! The suffering! There are moments of joy and happiness that overwhelm you but Asahi did not have a pretty past. He was abandoned, left to die by his own family. He was brutally tortured. He was forced to fight, countless battles." I said with tears coming into my eyes, choking on my next words. "I saved him but I always feared that I could not give him enough… and when you are fully intertwined with someone else's mind and body you feel what they feel, every bit of it. When I saw him get critically injured I felt like my heart had been ripped out… and still haven't seen when he dies." I said with a sad smile tears falling slowly. "You would be sending him into _hell_… so until he remembers completely I will stay by his side and protect him. But please, _please_ promise me that you won't tell him!" I said begging. The people in the room stared at me in horror imagining their lovable and annoyingly dense friend having to go through that. The Master was the first to say something, something that I would always remember as the first kindness I had received in years.

"I promise."

_The wheel of Hitsuzen has finally started to move._


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes: Ok guys I'm feeling lazy today; my fingers are numb from swinging my racket to hard, my feet are sore from running everywhere, and it's midterm week (that should be a sufficient enough excuse). So I don't know how great this chapter will be, mistakes are guaranteed, so be nice to me… by reading the chapter and review. Oh, and… Let the awesomeness begin!

Chapter 6

It smelt salty…

Tears?

Who?

_*sniff* *sniff*_

Vanilla and strawberries…

Lucy!

I was up faster than I thought possible following the scent blindly, letting my nose guide me. _How did I get downstairs though?_ "Ah!" I squeaked, squatting on the top step, just now noticing pain in my groin I hadn't noticed before. _Lucy! That's right, worry about this later._ I thought hurriedly, quickening my pace yet again towards the door that was slightly ajar on my right. I bolted through the door to see Gray, Erza (Demon), Mirajane (Demon), and Gramps surrounding her as she let tears stream down her face, her expression dull and emotionless. I quickly moved from my spot at the door pushing the others out of the way, giving them fierce glares in the process, and sat down next to Lucy and put my arms around her.

Gray and Mirajane started to whisper back and forth in a worried tone, _'isn't he supposed to be really dense?' _Gray whispered when Mira replied with hearts in her eyes as she said, _'maybe i's love at first sight!'_ She whispered back excitedly, squealing in the process.

Erza just stood there, obviously lost in her thoughts, staring at the pair. While Gramps just sat there, at the edge of the bed, with what started out as a worried expression, his lips pressed into a thin line, when it suddenly changed into a perverted grin smiling at the two.

When I had finished scanning those in front of us I looked down at Lucy, her expression was just so broken. Her eyes had lost their usual pep as they spilled tears slowly, dripping softly onto the sheet covering the lower portion of her body. There was no smile present on her face, making me feel miserable just looking at her. On instinct I brushed my thumb underneath her eyes dissipating the tears on her forlorn face. I heard a gasp from Mira, but just scoffed instead of replying; it was pointless to say anything back to her when she was like this.

At my touch Lucy looked back at me, a small smile creeping its way onto her face. Her hand moved from its spot on her lap slowly reaching up to meet his cheeks, caressing it softly. I leaned into her hand, never in my life had I felt another person's warmth like this. _I mean come on I'm like a freaking furnace!_

She gasped and removed her hand from my face, life returning to her eyes, and started to blush profusely. Muttering a 'sorry.' I turned my head to the side also blushing muttering, 'no problem.'

"Ahem!" Gramps coughed into his hand, trying to grab our attention away from the wall that was now looking very interesting. "Natsu, I'm sure that you've met Lucy already?" I nodded vigorously, he continued. "Good! Well then turn and face our newest recruit!" He said a large smile now evident on his face.

I whipped my head around, facing Lucy again, and giving myself whiplash in the process. Staring intently into the blondes face noticing her now blazing blush, confirming Gramps notion; I grinned like an idiot, to which Gray exploded into his normal routine of insults.

"What's with the face, Flame brain, your kinda freaking me out?" He said looking at me warily, making bark back, noise levels rising.

"What'd you say, Ice Princess!" I yelled.

"I said you're freaking me out, Ash for Brains!" He barked back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, POPSICLE!"

"BRING IT, SQUINTY EYES!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, STRIPPER!" I was standing before I knew it, but before the fists began to fly I felt the flat side of a sword collide with the back of my knees. Gray followed suit, and we both looked to glare at the source of the hit but regretted it immensely when we looked into the eyes of the demon, "Titania."

"Did I hear fighting?" She said in deathly calm face, glaring at the two of us; frightening the pants off of Gray. Both of us shook our heads, as if our life depended on it.

"D-didn't y-y-you know th-that Gray a-and I are b-best buds!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm, wrapping my left arm around his shoulder. "R-right Gray!" I said staring at him in desperation.

He followed my example and gave a loud, "Aye!" Wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

"Is that right?" She said, not letting up on her death glare. _She is so scary!_ Both of us nodded our heads in unison. She sighed and said, "I don't want to see you fighting again, got it?"

"Aye Sir!" We both yelled. I heard a giggle that slowly turned into a laugh, I smiled at the sound. All eyes were now on Lucy as she rolled around in her bed. Mira walked up to her.

"Lucy, since you will be joining Fairy Tail you will have to have a guild mark. Where would you like it, and what color?" She stopped laughing and looked at Mira and smiled brightly.

"Can I have it in pink and… Hhmm… on the top of my right hand." She said, Mira nodded and placed the stamp on her requested spot. After the glowing of the stamper ceased Mira removed the device, revealing a pink Fairy Tail emblem as requested. Lucy shrieked in delight, "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to join this guild." She said really, _really_ quickly as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough. I melted at her smiling face, her usual brightness returning slowly.

Erza stepped away from both Gray and I, who were both still seated on the floor. "Hello, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Erza Scarlet. My behavior earlier was also appalling, please hit me!" Erza said bowing towards a stunned Lucy.

"No, no that's not necessary, it's ok." She said hastily, making the red head stand up straight and smiling at the blonde.

Gray was next, he stood and walked towards Lucy. "My name is Gray, I'm an Ice-make mage, nice to meet ya'" To his surprise Lucy screeched when she looked at him.

"CLOTHES!" She yelled frantically, putting her hands in front of her face.

"What?" He said than looked down at himself and screeched in a similar manner and yelled. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He ran searching around for his scattered clothes.

Finally, Mira said simply, "My name is Mira, I hope we can get along!"

"I hope so too!" Lucy said cheerily.

"Well… now that introductions are done here, I think you should meet the guild. Don't you think so?" Gramps said as he started to walk out of the infirmary. Lucy followed, stepping from underneath the covers; bouncing on her toes in excitement. I smiled as I followed the others out as well.

"BRATS!" At that one word, everyone had their eyes on the small man standing on the railing located on the second floor. Curios eyes roaming towards the blonde standing next to their Master. "I'd like you all to welcome our new family member, Lucy!" At this the guild went wild. You could hear various people yelling things like.

'A cause for celebration!'

'LET'S DRINK!' (That was probably Cana)

'Welcome Lucy!'

I turned to see Lucy, who had glassy eyes, staring fondly at the people below her. A sly smirk made its way to my face as I slid my arm around her small waist, causing her to jump slightly. Whispering in her ear in a husky voice I said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, _Luce._"

_None realized that this was only the calm before the storm._


	7. As Fate Decrees

Author's Notes: Announcement! I have recently started a new story which has surprisingly been the most popular so far and… I think you should read it! I've been on a roll digging for my imaginative gold so hopefully the story will steadily earn more readers, nonetheless (you sneaks I know you just skipped this)… Let the awesomeness begin!

Chapter 7

'Where are you from?'

'Why did you come in with Natsu?' (Wiggly eyebrows)

'What magic do you use?'

'Where do you live?'

'Do you like to drink?' (Guess who?)

'Do you like to read?'

'Do you have a boyfriend?'

The questions were flying at me so quickly that I was starting to get dizzy. The crowd around me was surprisingly large, I almost laughed at the rainbow of hair colors that surrounded me. The loud brunette that sat next to me at the bar was slamming her beer mug against the counter laughing at… _I really have no idea what she's laughing at_. The meek bluenette that sat opposite to the overly loud drunk was really trying to get her quiet voice over the almost screaming voices of the other guild members.

She was really quite cute, long pieces of her blue hair hung framing her face on either side with the rest being held back by an orange headband. Her orange dress clung to… whatever chest that was there (which I couldn't really see). A white bow tied to its center, making it a halter, with long flowing sleeves that weren't attached to her dress. She was relatively close to my height, which was nice because everyone was really tall here (except the Master *giggle*). The color of her eyes nearly matched my own and although her all of her features were slightly smaller than mine I had reached the conclusion that made her special in my eyes, _zing!_ Like an instant connection.

I turned to face her fully, "What's your name?" I asked, putting a hint of innocence in my voice. She looked at me with surprise in her features, almost as if she thought I wouldn't have noticed her.

"My name is Levy!" She squeaked with an underlying tone of confidence rising. Louder now she asked me, "Do you like books?" I smiled.

"I love books! I'm actually writing one myself right now…" I finished shyly. With that said probably one of my longest conversations in the history of ever was started. Later on when we started to tone down I noticed that the people that had surrounded me were now back to their respective tables, chatting with one another animatedly. I sighed in delight, _it's good for me to be around these kind of people… happy people._

Without any forewarning I was sent into another vision:

"_Everyone…" I sobbed, the people that surrounded me all lay face down blood seeping through their clothes and soaking the floor in a deep crimson. I gasped, looking around frantically from my position kneeling on the floor._

"_Asahi!"_

"_ASAHI!" I screamed frightened for the sake of my lover. Rising quickly, tripping over bodies with a sob, I managed to make it towards the courtyard. Passing the familiar walls that practically raised me, because my father didn't. Stumbling quickly through the twists and turns I reached the houses center, a large pond with a bridge overlooking it, the usual bright pink flowers that decorated the surrounding Sakura trees were now black with ash. The limbs of the once great and prideful trees were limply falling towards the red stained water. It's once serene blue now drenched with the color of death, blood, bodies lazily floated in the masses._

_Clank! Clink! I turned my attention towards the bridge where the sounds of battle were ringing from. I saw Asahi doused in blue flames and a man whom I had never met, his face covered effectively by the night. The only thing noticeably different about the man was his eyes, they were two different colors a piercing red and blue. Only before my heart shattered. _

_Asahi let out a resounding cry before he fell to his knees, his flames dissipating into nothingness, a sword protruding from his abdomen._

"_ASAHI!" _

_I cried…_

_I ran…_

_I caught him…_

_But I wasn't quick enough…_

_Life was draining from his beautiful onyx eyes as he looked at me, I could see his pain… his suffering… his happiness. When his eyes had finally closed and he had taken his last breath, I gently put his head in my lap stroking his soft tufts of pink hair. The tears were already there before I had called them and with a final kiss to his lips I whispered softly in his ear, "Wait for me, I'm coming…" _

_I turned to glare at the culprit and spat, "There will be a time in which we will outsmart you… When that time comes we will happy and you will be dead… There is no escaping you, isn't that right Hitsuzen…" With that said he chuckled darkly staring directly at me with his haunting eyes._

"_Time will tell disobedient ones…" With those final words he took the sword out of Asahi's body and into my own, I gasped in pain. Brilliant light were clouding my vision, before I could leave I rested my tired body next to my beloved. I put my head on his chest taking my final breaths in stride sensing the ensuing darkness, with one final gasp for air I fluttered my eyes close feeling the fire creep towards us as it captured us whole._

Levy's POV

I looked at Lucy as she continued our talk on books, I was so excited to have another book lover in the guild. Out of nowhere though her eyes became glassy and it scared me… so I screamed.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" I was shaking her and she was crying silent tears as she whimpered the names of people in a language I couldn't understand. Natsu was there in a flash looking into her eyes and then abruptly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

The guild was silent, their eyes trained on us. The Master walked up to us and asked me specifically a series of questions:

"When did this start?"

"Her eyes just went white a few minutes ago."

"Did she say anything?"

"She did… but it was in a language I don't know."

"Wha-" He started but didn't finish because of the light that started to radiate from Lucy's body.

Natsu stepped back and looked at her, she was facing the guild as she started to float upwards glowing brightly. Her golden hair whipping in an invisible wind her clothes rustling with the wind. Her eyes had closed for the moment but snapped open not a moment later… they were completely gold.

Everyone was too stunned to move at the beauty hovering in the air. A ghost like figure started to surface from her body, one with long flowing hair and a beautiful flowing… dress? (Kimono).

"_With the resurfacing memories of those destined to be forgotten, Chiharu and Asahi…" _With the mention of Asahi from the ethereal forms mouth Natsu clutched his head and crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. _"The plague has been brought upon you, those near them, as well. If you wish to be saved you will follow my instructions… kill them, there is no other way… because the great Hitsuzen deemed to be so…" _There were no gasps, aside from Master, Erza, Gray, and Mira, because no one knew what was going on. _"If you choose to disobey like the generations before… you will be struck down. Do not fight the path you have been given!" _With that the glowing had subsided, Natsu's screaming as well, and Lucy's body was lowered next to Natsu on the floor both unconscious.

Lucy's POV

I rose with a gasp looking around at the shocked faces of the guild, then forced my gaze towards the face of the worry stricken Master.

"Has this ever happened before?" He said with a sense of urgency and irritation.

I shook my head quickly in bewilderment, I swallowed and said. "This has never happened before… I've never had a vision during the day…" I said but panic rising quickly when I remembered my vision, looking at the man's doppelganger lying on the floor next to me. Upon realization I started to hyperventilate, staring at the Master again and gripped his small shoulders frantically. "He's coming!" I repeated over and over like a mantra to keep myself from going mad.

"Who's coming?!" He yelled over my frantic chanting.

"Hitsuzen!" I yelled before the world went black.


End file.
